Renunciar
by GabYxA
Summary: One-shot. Debía encontrar la forma de superar el fracaso que significaba renunciar al esfuerzo de obtener su amor y aceptar que todos esos años se había equivocado con él; disponerse a mirar hacia delante, a partir de ese momento y para siempre.


_Debía encontrar la forma de superar el fracaso que significaba renunciar al esfuerzo de obtener su amor y aceptar que todos etsos años se había equivocado con él; disponerme a mirar hacia delante, a partir de ese momento y para siempre. _

**Disclaimer: **Los nombres propios no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, magnífica creadora de Sailor Moon.

**Notas:**Qué emoción, mi segundo Fan Fic ˆˆ ¿no se lo esperaban, verdad? Este no es el One-shot que había anunciado a algunas unos pocos días atrás, es otro;es una historia que apenas escribí hace un par de noches para conmemorar el próximo 6 de Abril de este año, día que cumpliré mis 17 primaveras!... aunque el Fic no sea muyagradable para todas, esperoque les guste y me dejen sus reviews ;) Dedicado para ustedes:

**x-x-x-x **

ONE-SHOT

Renunciar

Por GabYxA

**x-x-x-x **

_Maldito afán de mentirme diariamente al oído… _

Tomó fuerzas para formular lo que diría "¿Me amas, Darien?" preguntó desde el fondo de su departamento, sosteniendo una rosa fresca en una mano y un par de sueños rotos en la otra.

Él ni siquiera se movió, permaneció sentado buscando concentrarse en su libro "Serena, te lo he dicho ya; haces que tu pregunta… me aturda todo el tiempo" omitiendo el adjetivo, contestó un tanto desesperado.

Pero a ella no le importó molestarlo mientras estudiaba "¿Mi pregunta es tonta o es que no quieres contestarme con la verdad?" cuestionó con voz firme, asumiendo una seguridad que no le pertenecía.

Él no contestó, fingía no escuchar y ser indiferente a los, no tan ajenos, desplantes de su novia.

Ella no toleró su silencio y su rostro serio. "¿Porqué nunca me preguntas si de verdad te amo?" cuestionó nuevamente.

Darien suspiró con cansancio "Estoy seguro de tu cariño, confío en ti" pensando que con esas palabras lo solucionaría y lograría librarse de ella por el día.

Pero se equivocó, ella no se iría pues tenía mucho qué decirle. "¿Y porqué no me respondes cuando yo te lo pregunto?" Serena caminó hasta llegar frente a él, apartó el libro de las manos de Darien e hizo que él la viera a los ojos.

Él se resignó y se dispuso a escuchar a su novia. "No sé, tú dime" con sus palabras terminó de desbaratar cualquier tranquilidad que en ella quedaba.

Su prepotencia era la señal que ella necesitaba, a él no le importaba nada. Serena se resistió a tomar sus manos y a quitar su mechón oscuro de su frente. Se limitó a mirar fijamente los ojos zafiros que la veían altaneramente. "Porque nunca lo sentiste, nunca te importé realmente, sé que nunca lloraste por mí y si te preocupabas era por no quedar mal con tu obligación" le dolía decirlo pero necesitaba terminar de aceptarlo "Nunca te diste cuenta de tus errores, pensaste que fingías bien, que en realidad podías engañarme; pero no soy tan ingenua, Darien" afirmó con un dejo de resentimiento.

Él se acercó lentamente, dispuesto a convencerla de lo contrario "Serena, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido, no sé porqué lo haces si sabes que yo—"

"Crecí con tus mentiras y las guardaba para mí. Prefería vivir negándolas, escondiéndolas, esperando a que algún día te dieras cuenta de lo que yo era capaz de hacer y sacrificar por ti, que pudieras regresarme aunque fuera un poco de lo que yo te yo te regalaba; tan solo una demostración de afecto, para saber que estabas dispuesto a quererme como yo buscaba a diario" se sentía ridiculizada, llegó a pensar que talvez era la primera vez que él se daba cuenta de todo y comenzaba a comprender. "Pero nunca aprendiste a amarme. Eres frío y egoísta, estás vacío, no sientes nada por mí aún después de tantos años conmigo" le regresaba una mirada triste, se apartó de él recelosamente.

Darien la veía sorprendido; al inicio aquél día le había parecido como cualquier otro con ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sería completamente diferente; ella se había atrevido a reprocharle y no sabía qué decir para desmentirla. "Nunca me vuelvas a decir todo esto, Serena; te juro que no es verdad" intentó acariciar una mejilla de su novia, pero ella apartó su mano bruscamente, fue entonces que él realmente se molestó; desde antes no había estado dispuesto a escucharla ni a reparar nada "Sucede que vives cegada y piensas que nunca te amé porque jamás comprendiste mi manera. Vives aturdida y asfixiada con tu obsesión por mi, fastidiada por la vida que llevas" se puso de pie bruscamente.

Serena rió, todo lo que él decía resultaba una ironía. "¿Tú qué sabes de mí?" lo enfrentó una vez más, poniéndose de pie lentamente y avanzando hacia él. "No tienes idea de lo que siento y pienso, no sabes de mis planes ni esperanzas. Te conformas con asegurarte de que existo y de que esté bien, a tu modo de ver. Nunca te diste cuenta—" tomó la rosa con más fuerza en su mano y la arrojó despreciativamente hacia la pared del departamento "Siempre creíste que me conformaría con tus flores, tus regalos y tus besos falsos" intentaba retener el llanto y deshacer el nudo en su voz.

La vio aprensivamente "¿Cómo se supone que sabría todo acerca de ti? Siempre quieres saber todo lo que hago y cómo me siento" como si aquello fuera algo que no necesitara.

Serena lo contempló incrédulamente, aún así se atrevió a explicarle "Porque me preocupabas, siempre te encontraba distante—"

Ella tenía razón, pero él no quería reconocerlo. "Nunca me diste la oportunidad para conocerte realmente" mintió Darien descaradamente.

No resistió más, Serena caminó rápidamente hasta él e intentó golpearlo en la mejilla, pero él la detuvo. Se sintió aún más ofendida sintiendo su muñeca aprisionada con fuerza por Darien, quien reía con aires de triunfo. "Pedía a gritos tu atención pero nunca me escuchaste" logró soltarse de él y lo empujó con rencor por seguirla lastimando. "Lo peor de todo es que después de tantos años de lo mismo, de saber a la perfección tus defectos, es hasta hoy que me doy cuenta de que no te conozco" se apartó para que él no notara que lloraba de coraje, tristeza y desamor. "Ya no quiero estar contigo" anunció con voz débil.

Lo último que Darien se hubiera imaginado que ella diría era insinuar que quería terminar. "Tú y yo estamos atados a un mismo destino, Serena" dijo para obligarla a recapacitar.

Serena avanzó hacia una vitrina tras la cual estaba acomodado un reluciente portarretratos con una fotografía de ellos dos, tomados de las manos, sonriendo. "Ni yo hubiera podido decirlo de una mejor forma" contempló su reflejo con tristeza "No eres el único, Darien, yo también muchas veces pensé que nuestro pasado había sido un contrato que a diario nos obligaba a soportarnos" respiró profundamente, rehusándose a desvanecerse. "A ti se te dificultó más cumplirlo, porque al menos yo sí te—"

"Todo lo que hemos hecho no tiene reparo y el tiempo sigue su curso. No podemos hacer nada, las condiciones no han cambiado. ¿Qué buscas con todo esto?" le era imposible abrir su mente, asumir que finalmente estaba sucediendo: ella se había cansado de esperar.

Serena no se detuvo en contemplar en lo que su destino presumía, prometía y preparaba "Ya nada es lo mismo" no le importaba "Quiero mi libertad" pidió volteando hacia él.

Darien no logró comprender qué significaba su petición "Tu voluntad nunca me ha pertenecido" murmuró.

Serena sonrió, adornando falsamente su rostro "Te sigues burlando de mi" replicó.

Él se desesperó una vez más "Eres muy complicada. No te entiendo¿qué quieres que haga? No podemos hacer nada—"

Serena sintió una piedra en la garganta por el esfuerzo de retener el llanto. Levantó la voz "No me has escuchado, te lo dije desde el inicio" buscando que él entendiera.

Muchas veces había podido evadirlo, pero llegado el momento de aceptarlo, creía no tener la valentía para decírselo. "¿Quieres que conteste a tu pregunta?" cuestionando lo obvio.

"Tu sinceridad es lo último que te pido, lo único que necesito de ti" sintiendo que desde ese momento su alma comenzaba a escaparse.

Darien permaneció en silencio, viendo fijamente a los ojos claros de su novia. "No Serena, no te amo" contestó firmemente y sin contemplaciones.

Cerró los ojos con dolor, no podía evitar demostrar que le pesaba escucharlo. Quiso salir corriendo y no entendió porqué seguía con sus preguntas "¿Alguna vez—"

Él había dejado cualquier sarcasmo "No recuerdo…Supongo que a veces…" contestó como si se tratara de algo normal.

_A veces- _Serena no podía explicarse, le confundía pensar cómo él podía quererla solo de vez en cuando, si ella lo amaba en todo momento: cuando se levantaba, cuando dormía, cada que respiraba, sin importarle si quiera el rechazo y él decía que solo la quería a veces. Las palabras la abandonaron, se vació de conciencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué sigue¿Qué vamos a hacer para solucionar este problema y explicarles que no podemos seguir juntos?" no se detuvo a pensar cómo podía ella estarse sintiendo.

Serena se detuvo, secó sus lágrimas para enfrentarlo una vez más. "Eres tú quien debe encontrar una explicación para los demás; a mí no me importa lo que pase después, solo tú el responsable de lo que suceda con este lugar" delegando a Darien cualquiera que hubiera sido su responsabilidad. Siguió caminando.

Él avanzó hasta tomar su brazo "Los dos enfrentaremos a lo que conlleve nuestra obligación, aceptaremos las consecuencias" buscaba que ella lo viera a los ojos pero Serena se obstinaba en desviar la mirada. "Al universo no le interesa lo que pase con nuestra relación, sigue conspirando como hemos previsto desde el principio" la soltó rudamente.

Pero a ella no le importó, después de tanto ya se había acostumbrado a que él la lastimara. "Es hoy cuando te preocupas por todo esto: debiste pensarlo antes e intentar sentir algo por mí, para poder soportar lo que nos esperaba; debiste intentarlo, no por mí, sino por ti" sentenció. "Si te hubieras esforzado, habrías encontrado motivos para estar dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo" eso era lo que él nunca había entendido. Todo habría sido más fácil si él se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Siempre lo intentó, pero nunca funcionó bien. "Todos los días—"

Quería irse, pero debía replicar "No lo digas, yo comprendo que mi sola presencia te es suficiente para que recordes tu obligación; debías cuidarme, protegerme, mentirme, abrazarme y lograr engañar a todos" se tenía lástima a si misma. "Debió ser insoportable todos estos—"

"En realidad no" interrumpió él "Siempre fuiste buena compañera, nunca permitiste que me sintiera solo" anunció.

No quería escucharlo, sus palabras cariñosas parecían ser verdad, Darien dejaba que se asomara un poco de afecto, pero Serena quería convencerse de que en realidad no las sentía.

Sin sospechar lo que ella pensaba, Daren siguió "Me enseñaste muchas cosas…" buscó una sola, la más importante "…A sonreír" la tomó de la barbilla "Pero no soy alegre como tú ni tengo lo que siempre buscaste en mi. No sé valorarte realmente… soy un idiota… solo yo tendré la culpa de todo, y sé que me voy a arrepentir por perderte de esta forma" dejó de importarle que debía ser una persona seria, logró ser sincero con ella.

Pero Serena no pudo aceptarlo, ni siquiera aceptar que todo era culpa de él. "Nunca debimos conocernos ni reencontrarnos; su error fue hacer que recordáramos y el mío fue enamorarme de ti, aún sabiendo que lo nuestro no tenía bases para ser" ya no quería hablar, solo lograba sentirse peor.

Darien se sintió miserablemente cobarde, terriblemente aturdido; debía explicarle, no para recuperarla, si no para darle a entender que a él también le dolía. "Sé que es absurdo pedirte que te quedes, porque además no puedo hacerlo—"

"Ni quieres hacerlo" interrumpió Serena, deseando que todo terminara, que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Él no la pudo desmentir, siguió con su intención de retenerla, al menos hasta que se sintiera menos culpable. "Solo quiero explicarte…" pero no sabía cómo "No debí ilusionarte, permití que todo creciera y no pude detenerme; me confundes, no sabía cómo decirte que no te quería como tú buscabas, pero tampoco quería separarme de ti" por alguna razón que no lograba definir correctamente, pero que inconscientemente sobrevivía en él.

Serena no cuestionó sus últimas palabras, supuso que Darien había estado tan confundido porque solo lograba quererla a veces. Después de permanecer en silencio por un momento, la verdadera razón llegó repentinamente a ella; pero antes de que pudiera retomar la palabra, él se anticipó a expresarla indirectamente.

Darien sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentir miedo. "¿Qué pasará con _ella_?" preguntó vacilantemente.

Esa era la razón, justamente como lo supuso. "A ella sí la quisiste, por ella buscaste amarme a mi también: para no perderla; pero no lo conseguiste" dijo con lástima, acomodando su mano sobre una mejilla de Darien, a modo de caricia. "Y aunque a mi también me duela, tendremos que renunciar a _ella, _olvidarla" sentenció, afirmando lo que Darien había temido y que se, tarde o temprano, se convertiría en su venganza.

Él tomó la mano de Serena, aparentemente, de forma afectuosa "Pero debe haber una forma—" insinuó hipócritamente.

Serena terminó de asimilar su insinuación. "Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme de esa manera. Aunque me duela renunciar a ella, esa situación nos haría daño a los tres" dijo sin cambiar sus facciones. "La niña que conocimos y que anhelas tanto, crecía en un lugar plenamente feliz. Pero en este tiempo y bajo nuestras condiciones, la ilusión de Cristal nunca será real: no voy a permitir que esa niña te obligue aún más a soportarme. Además no sería justo para ella, no tendrá culpa de tu egoísmo. No voy a permitir que viva dentro de una farsa, sería un verdadero infierno" afirmó con rencor en sus palabras y resentimiento desbordándose por su mirada "¿Comprendes?" preguntó, provocando su propia nostalgia. Y destrozando cruelmente la única ilusión de Darien.

Darien se llevó las manos a la cabeza, negando tercamente esa verdad. "Perdóname" pronunció finalmente.

Serena no contestó, le dio la espalda y tomó la cerradura de la puerta. Ella no sabía lo que él buscaba pidiéndole su perdón; si lograr que ella se arrepintiera y que finalmente regresara con él, o era tan solo una muestra de resignación y comenzaba a despedirse de una vez por todas. De todas formas, no tardó en saberlo: se trataba de la segunda opción.

Recuperó la compostura y la frialdad "¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó aún reluctante a aceptar que todo terminaba.

No quería decirle, él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella. "Antes de venir hasta aquí ya tenía mi solución; solo necesitaba que sustentaras mi verdad y que facilitaras mi decisión" contestó sin dar más detalles ni explicaciones.

Pero él insistió "¿A dónde irás?" Sabía que ella se marcharía y creía saber hacia dónde.

Serena dudó en contestar, pero finalmente se convenció de que él no iría a buscarla. "Lejos de esta ciudad, de las personas que me recuerdan mi pasado; lejos de tii" después murmuró casi inaudiblemente "Kinmoku" y sus ojos brillaron.

Había acertado y se convenció de que Serena hacía bien. Darien sabía que ella se dirigía hasta allí para recuperarse, encontrar y retomar la ilusión a la que se había negado tiempo atrás por aferrarse a una esperanza y seguirle siendo fiel. Pero aún sabiendo que lograría su felicidad, no pudo sentir alegría por ella "¿Te volviste a enamorar?" preguntó inexpresivamente.

Y sintió las piernas frágiles. "Llevo años buscando olvidarte y me duele aceptar que te sigo amando, Darien" bajó la cabeza, tomando un mechón de su cabello rubio "No lo puedo evitar, pero lo intentaré" susurró.

Finalmente la apoyó en su decisión, aunque ella no lo requería "Él te ama y estoy seguro de que te sigue esperando. En realidad te merece—"

"Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo" no pretendía que él le deseara suerte ni que se despidiera con un beso en la mejilla. Tan solo quería que dejara de hablarle para después salir corriendo de ese edificio. "Comenzaré de nuevo" atravesó hacia el otro lado de la puerta, sin voltear para verlo por última vez. Quería comenzar a olvidarlo, resignarse a su despedida.

Escuchó sus pasos "Serena…" llamó Darien una vez más.

Decidida a ignorarlo, siguió caminando con prisa por el corredor, resistiéndose a regresar corriendo para abrazar la espalda de quien la llamaba.

Pero el no desistió "¿Volverás?" preguntó finalmente y con un dejo de temor.

Serena siguió su camino sin contestar.

**x-x-x-x **

¿Qué me dicen¿Les gustó? Sé que la historia fue poco planeada, escribí cada línea improvisadamente; no sabía qué seguiría después de cada párrafo, pero debo decirles que me siento orgullosa de tener mi primer One-Shot (publicado) :)

Sé que deben estarse preguntando porqué no seguí con el asunto de Kinmoku y la única respuesta que les puedo dar es que quise limitarme a esta situación que me mantenía intranquila –aunque algunas no lo crean, Darien no me agrada del todo… bueno no siempre... a vecesˆˆ- pero ya que finalmente pude escribir esto, mi conciencia está relativamente mas tranquila. Por supuesto que no podemos dejar completamente fuera a mi novio estelar, por eso les dejo el resto a su imaginación. Solo queda que ustedes me den su opinión. Un beso.

**GabYxA**

Nota: al inicio mi plan era que se tratase de un one-shot/songfic, utilizando Going under de Evanescence, pero después decidí no hacerlo para no entrometer nada más que mis ideas… De todas formas les recomiendo muchísimo la canción a quienes no la hayan escuchado, la letra se relaciona mucho con mi fic, de ahi mi inspiración- ;)


End file.
